The Reason Why
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: This is similar to my other story "Taking him in" but it's a bit different. Sasuke is trying to get Fuma to join the Takada and ends up falling for the other ninja
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the mpreg I know one of you guys is looking for. It's coming soon though. Anyways, this started a one shot and turned multi chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Sasuke just couldn't figure it out. He'd been trying to track down Fuma Kotaro for months now, and he was no closer to finding out where he stayed then he was when he first started. It wasn't like he'd completely disappeared either. There had been multiple lands who said Fuma had been there, caused some sort of chaos, and left.

All of the other ninjas had been trying to get him to join with their country. Anyone who had him would have a serious advantage. That was why Sasuke had been assigned this mission.

He was pretty sure that the red haired kid in the village, the one who only popped up after the Hojo was destroyed, was Fuma. He'd helped the smaller man out on many occasions under the impression that he was someone else.

At first he tried following Fuma through his journey in the village, hoping he would have his guard down enough that he would be able to track him. No, such luck. If anything Fuma was even more on his guard and managed to shake him within the first minute or so.

Now he was sitting in a tree that gave him a good view of the entire village. It didn't take long for him to spot the other ninja. His hair stood out like a sore thumb, seriously, that had to be the brightest shade of red that he's ever seen.

The man below was currently wrestling with an over-stuffed grocery back trying to keep it in his arms.

"Need help?" Sasuke appeared in front of who he was pretty sure was Fuma.

The red head's lips pressed together in a firm line letting the other know that he wasn't happy about the offered assistance.

"Right," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ninja's could be so prideful. He smirked when a few things fell from Fuma's arms and picked it up for him, "I'll help you anyway."

The other let out a huff excepting the help. He started walking and Sasuke knew to follow. It wasn't long until they were outside of the village boarder and in a denser part of the woods.

"You live out here?" He got no answer but he wasn't expecting one either.

A little shack came into view. This couldn't be where Fuma was staying. One, he passed by this place almost every day when he was on petrol and there was never any signs of life. And two, the place looked as if it was ready to cave in at any moment. There was no way a legend such as Fuma would even consider staying here.

But Fuma walked through the threshold setting his item on the floor. The walls were bare; the only thing this place was good for was to keep shelter. There wasn't even a bed.

He set the other items down with the rest watching Fuma unpack them. Most were medical supplies or weapons, very little of it was food.

That's when Sasuke remembered the destruction of the Hojo and how it probably left Fuma homeless and without pay. It explained why he was working with Matsunaga. The man was wealthy and would be able to pay him enough to sustain himself.

So how did he even up living here?

Fuma made a hand motion telling him he could leave.

"You know, if you ever need a place to stay, there's always Takada," Sasuke grinned at the other ninja who he was pretty sure was scowling at him by now, "Shingen will probably let you work for him as well. It would be a lot easier than having to live in this crummy little..."

A dagger lander in the wall next to his head. He hadn't even seen Fuma move, actually the other man was in the same position as when he turned away.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave now." he made his way back to Takada. There was no doubt in his mind now that he had just spoken with the legendary ninja. He'd never seen anyone that fast. He was usually able to pick up on a twitch of the hand or a difference in body language before someone attack, and afterward their whole posture would change.

And that was when he wasn't paying attention. He was on guard with Fuma the whole time knowing that the man was dangerous and now he knew why.

"Where did you go," Yukimura asked. It wasn't like Sasuke to leave the village without saying anything first.

"I had urgent business to take care of. I think I found Fuma's hide out," Sasuke explained.

"Really, how," Yukimura was intrigued.

"I helped him bring some of his stuff home and he led me to this shack that I'm pretty sure he's been staying at, not too far past the boarder."

"I thought you said he managed to shake you every time you followed him."

"He did."

"So if he knew you were helping him, why would he purposely lead you there? You mentioned before that he hangs around the village a lot. He probably just needed a place to stop and get you to leave."

Sasuke stood there dumb founded at this. Everything Yukimura said made since and was probably true. He was so happy that he found the spot he forgot that Fuma was still weary of him and that it was all but a rule that when an enemy ninja is following you, you never go home until you know they are gone.

"You're right," Sasuke hung his head, "I guess I got too excited about finding him I forgot to use logic."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find him."

Now he was getting sympathy from Yukimura. Just how far had he fallen?

"You know," the tiger cub interrupted his thoughts, "I think that your problem with this other ninja is like the problem that I have with Masamune-dono. I don't think when I'm around him and end up making stupid mistakes."

Sasuke sweat dropped. Everyone knew that Yukimura had a crush and the One-Eyed Dragon; everyone but Yukimura. So to have him comparing the two relationships..."

"You're blowing things out of proportion. Trust me it's nothing like your Masamune thing."

Yukimura shook his head, "It sounds just like it."

"You guys have some sort of weird rivalry. I've never actually met this guy."

"But you talk of him so highly the same way I do with..."

"I got to go," Sasuke declared, even though right now was his free hour, "I'm going to check the perimeter again to see if he's still hanging around. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"O-okay," Yukimura gave him a confused look probably telling himself that he said something wrong.

Sasuke didn't linger t0o much on it and took back off toward the hut to find that Yukimura was right. There was no trace of Fuma. Even the foot prints that they left behind from the previous trip were gone.

This time he actually took a moment to think. If Fuma wouldn't lead him directly to his hide out, the odd were he also wouldn't lead him in the direct opposite direction either. Other parts of the forest weren't dense enough for sufficient cover. That left the north end of the village. But when he went to look there was still no sign of him.

"It's like he disappeared," Sasuke all but yelled a few weeks later.

"I know," Yukimura rolled his eyes. Sasuke chalked it up to him still be tired from his trip to Oshu when he decided that he wanted to duel with the one eyed dragon.

"How did that fight go anyway," Sasuke asked trying not to think of his frustration with Fuma.

"We didn't fight at all. Some pirate guy Motochika Chosokabe was there..."

"You mean the Ogre of the Western Sea?"

"Yeah, whatever, anyway he was there and Masamune didn't want to fight because Chosokabe was only going to be there for a few days. He completely ignored me. Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to say that Masamune-dono has bad taste in the company he keeps but why would he hang out with such a person. He's stupid and rude and has no respect for..."

"You sound jealous," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What," Yukimura squeaked, "No, of course I'm not."

"Then why else would you be mad. Masamune hangs out with Kojuro all the time and you never..."

"Because I trust Kojuro, I don't trust this pirate guy."

"You, know it's said that Chosokabe is good friends with Keiji. If Keiji trust him then..."

"Keiji trust everybody!" Yukimura wailed, before pouting again.

"Good point, good point," Sasuke patted his young master on the head, "When you actually figure out what's wrong come find me. I'm going to take a quick trip to the surrounding countries to see if anyone has gotten wind of Fuma."

"You're really determined to find this guy."

"He's stronger than all of the people in my corp. combined and there are a lot of them."

"I thought there were only four of you," the tiger gave him a puzzled look.

"We're ninja; you're not supposed to know we're here."

"But I see you all the time."

"That's because I'm in charge of watching you."

"What?"

"Nothing, the point is. If he's against us then we're screwed."

"But, Oyaka-sama defeated him in battle before."

"That was because Shingen knew of his presence, and that it's self was because his master wanted him to be seen. If he were to attack us the way he normally would..."

"I get the point," Yukimura sighed tired of hearing of the other ninja and how great he was, "Go find your boyfriend."

"Very mature Yukimura," Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking off.

After touring through the other lands all he learned was that Fuma had been keeping a low profile. Which again was pretty obvious.

"Damn it," he mumbled in frustration. Out of nowhere a rock barley missed his head. He dropped from the tree launching his throwing stars in the direction of the attack. Once he landed he was face to face with Fuma.

He must have anticipated his attack.

The other ninja looked pissed, even though he couldn't see his whole face the way his mouth was set was a good enough hint.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Sasuke cringed at how desperate his voice sounded. He couldn't help it, he really was happy to see the other man. This made him think about what Yukimura said for a few seconds but he pushed the thought away. He couldn't be distracted while talking to Fuma.

"Why have you been looking for me?"

Sasuke almost died hearing his voice. He swore he was probably the only one to ever hear it, which only lead to butterflies in his stomach.

"I-I..."

"Spit it out."

"I was hoping you would join Takada," he finally managed out, "I don't know what you are doing right now or where you are staying, but if you were to join us, my commander is sure to let you call this place your home."

"That's all," Fuma didn't sound too impressed.

"Well, yeah."

"You've been hunting me down for weeks just to ask if I would join your corp?"

"It's not like you're an easy person to find. I could have done this a lot sooner if you weren't always running." Sasuke managed to find his voice.

"Tch," Fuma disappeared in a cloud of black feathers again.

"You could at least give me an answer!" he yelled at nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You look pissed," Yukimura noted.

"That little," he grumbled, "I finally managed to talk to him and he didn't even give me the courtesy of answer."

"Maybe he needs time to think about it."

"He could have said that," he snapped

"Or, he could just not want to be a part of the Takada."

"He still, could have said..."

"We've been over this before," Yukimura rolled his eyes; "He's a silent mercenary for a reason. You're lucky he even let you talk to him. Now please, can you stop going on about him for two minutes."

"Look who's talking," Sasuke smirked. He let the subject drop when he saw the confused look on the tiger cubs face.

"I might head back to Oshu in a few days. It's been ages since I've been able to fight Masamune-dono, and I think I'm finally strong enough to beat him."

"What will you do if you do?"

"Huh?"

"Once you reach that goal what will you do. Takada owns half the land and the Data owns the other. After you defeat him there will be nothing left. What will you do?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about that a lot. I have to defeat him for the Takada so we can finally take over, but I do like just hanging out with him as a friend. I have a doubt that he'll want to still be friends with the person who's killed his dream."

"Everyone wants to take over the land of the rising sun. You'll be killing a lot of peoples dream."

"I know but before, when we were talking he said that he wanted to take over to show his dad that he didn't shame his family name because of his eye, and to show his mother that she was wrong. He has such ambition that I cannot..."

"Yukimura."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think that...never mind," he hopped into a high tree branch, "I need to report back to Shingen and then I have some errands to run but I should be back before night fall."

"Fuma related errands?" Yukimura teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes not deeming the question with a response.

It was three more days until he saw Fuma again. Surprisingly enough it was on his day off. It's must of been Fuma's as well because the man was sitting by a tree covered in birds. He couldn't help but smile softly when he saw the other man grinning as he held a tiny sparrow in his hand.

Sasuke approached slowly so he wouldn't scare the birds away. He sat down next to him. The other ninja didn't pay him any attention.

"What do you feed them to keep them around you like this," Sasuke was more so mussing to himself knowing Fuma wouldn't answer.

"I don't feed them. They do it themselves," came a quiet voice.

Sasuke smiled. Fuma was opening up him, "That's kind of cool."

Fuma put one of the birds on Sasuke's knee, "You could say that."

He wasn't shocked by the quiet that over took them. Fuma probably wasn't even supposed to be talking to him. He scotched a bit closer to be in his personal space. He was trying to see past the mop of hair that Fuma kept covering most of his face.

Fuma turned to him and gave him a small smile a light blush covering his cheeks. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He could tell that the other man was beautiful. He quickly chided himself for thinking that. Ninja's weren't allowed to have relationships together so that they wouldn't be distracted on the field.

"I thought about your proposal," Fuma said. They were still close, causing Fuma's breath to fan his neck.

"Really," he said shakily.

"Yes, I might stick around for a while. That doesn't mean I'm going to be working for you. I do things on my own accord. I will, however, not attack Kai as long as I am here."

"That's great," Sasuke nodded, "I don't think the Tiger of Kai will give you a room for free if you're not working for him, but I have a spare room."

"Thanks, I've been having a hard time finding a stable place to stay since the Hojo was destroyed."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty at the mention of the fallen clan. The Takada had been celebrating their victory as Fuma mourned the loss of his loved one's.

Things didn't change much once Fuma moved in. If he moved in. He couldn't really tell if and when he was around. Again, probably because of his upbringing as a silent mercenary. He wasn't supposed to be seen or heard. It must have been a pretty lonely existence not being allowed to let anyone beside your employer know that you were alive.

Sasuke shook his head, he was glad that the Sanada's had very loose protocol for their ninjas.

Now he'd changed shifts with some of the other ninjas in charge of watching the boarder and was sitting at home, finally able to call it a night. He just sat down on his couch with some left overs that he found when the door burst open. He immediately dropped his food moving stealthily and quickly to the front door to see who it was.

Oddly enough, it was Fuma who was causing all the noise. The other ninja was using objects around the room to hold himself up. From head to toe he was covered with blood and smearing it over everything he came into contact with.

Sasuke rushed to his side helping to support him, "What happened?" he asked, all but dragging the man through the house until he could deposit him on the couch. He pulled out the first aid kit and started to clean the blood off of Fuma. Most of his injuries were just small cuts on his arms. The only thing he seemed to be suffering from was lack of sleep.

He started to peal of pieces of armor, proving his previous thoughts. He hulled the man up once again making his way to the bathroom so the proses could be easier. He stripped him down, even taking the time to remove the helmet. I wasn't' as easy as it sounded. On more than once occasion he had to avoid a trap that Fuma had set up on his person.

He filled the tub with enough water to clean the other man before setting him down in it and whipping away all the blood. There was still no sign of injury meaning that Fuma probably just over worked himself. Just to be safe, Sasuke checked the small scratches to make sure they weren't poisoned. They weren't but it is better to be safe than sorry.

He took a wash cloth and started to remove the face paint. He moved to clean the dirt out of his hair but hesitated. Fuma's hair was the only thing that kept his face hidden from the world one his helmet was off. Then again, he was all but passed out at this point, so it should be okay. He worked out the clumps of dirt in his hair. He moved Fuma's bangs out of his face trying to contain his excitement.

Fuma face was completely at ease, his heavy lashes fluttering lightly in his sleep. Sasuke ignored it went back to work. Eventually, he toweled him off dressing him in a sleeping kimono. He laid him down gently


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke was the first to wake up the next morning, and made something to eat for when Fuma woke up. He set the plate down on the small night stand before taking his place back on the floor.

It was odd, even though this was his house; he found it strange to be in Fuma's room. He smiled softly at how relaxed the other man looked when he was sleeping. He looked so much more at ease than he did during the day.

Fuma's eyes snapped opened suddenly as if someone had shaken him. Green eyes bore into brown as he slowly sat up, obviously still tired. He sat up slowly, the kimono he was wearing opened as he did so. Sasuke's eyes ended up glued to the area of skin that was now revealed.

"Y-you're awake," Sasuke stuttered, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'll take it you took care of me."

"Y-yeah. You were pretty worn out when you came in."

"Sorry, I'm used to living on my own and picking myself up next morning."

"I didn't mind," Sasuke grinned uneasily. His eyes drifted downwards, before he regained his bearings and looking back up to Fuma's face. The other ninja was smirking at him, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He wondered if he always looked at him like this.

Fuma hopped out of bed and moved to where he kept his clothes. Sasuke watched him, his eyes widen as he watched to kimono drop to the floor reviling a playground a soft, creamy skin. What really got him was the tone ass that was all but presented to him.

"Y-you could have just told me you were about that," he turned away.

"You bathed me last night right? You've seen me naked before, so this is no big deal."

Sasuke had to turn round in order to control himself. Dang it! Yukimura was right. Well, at least partly right. All he was feeling for Fuma right now was nothing but lust. Thinking back to it, it shouldn't have been that surprising. Ninjas mostly live a life of solitude. Fuma had become the one thing that was a guaranty in his life. He never even saw Yukimura as often as he did Fuma, and he works for the guy.

When he did muster up the courage to take a peek behind him, he was glad to see that Fuma was properly dressed.

"What was your mission anyways? Normal you don't come home nearly as exhausted as that."

"It wasn't the mission as much as it was the trip back home. I couldn't stop at an inn because of who I am and I hate sleeping in the trees, so I rushed here."

"Why can't you stay in the inn?"

"I'm a legendary ninja. I'm supposed to kill everyone who sees me. Having to check stay at an inn would be too messy."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold, "Kill everyone you meet."

"I made an exception for you," Fuma smirked at him.

"I guess that's how you remain a legend," Sasuke laughed nervously, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," By this point Fuma had sat down and started eating what Sasuke had left him.

"How old are you. For generations back, people have said that they spotted Fuma, and that he never seemed to age. And if it's true that would make you... almost two hundred years old."

"It's a clan secret, but because there isn't a clan anymore I tell you. That and I trust you enough not to tell anyone."

"Really," Sasuke beamed scathing his cheek with his index finger.

"Fuma is just a name of leadership for my clan. Kotaro is my real name. The only thing that gets passed down is the name and the uniform."

"You were the leader of your clan."

"Just the ninja corp., I was second in command of the Hojo, but I only had a say in things that involved war and such."

"That's cool, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm not old if that's what you mean. I'm twenty six."

"Ah, you're a year younger than me."

Fuma rolled his eyes, setting the plate he just finished aside, "I'm going to be gone for a while." He put his helmet back on, "I have to report back to the guy who hired me."

"Be safe," Sasuke bid.

~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke found Yukimura in the courtyard sulking, probably after his second trip to Oshu.

"What's wrong dana," Sasuke asked sitting next to his master.

"That's it, I don't know. I was finally able to spar with Masamune-done, because that stupid pirate wasn't there, but it didn't feel like it normally did."

"What happened exactly?"

"I showed up, and we spared, and then we went to get something to eat. I ended up staying the night because Masamune-dono didn't want me traveling home in the dark. Isn't that nice of him," Yukimura had a dazed look in his eye.

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"All he was talking about was that pirate bastard," Yukimura grumbled, going back to his sour mood.

"Ah, I had a feeling it had something to too with that."

"I don't get it. Whenever he..."

"We've been through this before master, remember? It's called jealously."

"I'm not jealous."

"Well, if you're going to sit here and sulk like a love sick teenager, I'll be on my way then."

The young tiger looked baffled, "But I am a teenager."

...

Sometime Sasuke forgot how young Yukimura was.

"How's it going with your house guest?" Yukimura asked before Sasuke could leave.

"Pretty well. It's not hard to have him around; he's quiet and keeps his stuff clean."

"I heard from one of the other ninja's that...never mind. I'll see you later."

"Not so fast," Sasuke grabbed the teen by his ponytail, "What did they tell you."

"That you and Fuma-dono are more that friends," Yukimura whimpered, scared of what Sasuke would do once he heard the news.

"What," Sasuke squeaked, releasing Yukimura, "Why would they say that."

"I don't know. Something about you guys always being together, and that you're the only one he talks to, and now you live together, and you gave him a bath..."

"They've been spying on me?"

"Only because they didn't trust Fuma's intentions. They were worried about you."

Sasuke sighed, "Fuma and I aren't together. He just needed a place to stay and couldn't get one unless he worked for Takada, which is something he refuses to do."

"I knew that, they wouldn't listen to me."

Sasuke sighed yet again, letting Yukimura go do whatever it was he was about to go do. He looked up in the trees where he saw his lesser experienced ninjas cowering. There were very few times when Sasuke was actually angry. He decided not to pay them any mind. He went back to his home, finding Fuma lounging on his couch.

"You seem upset," the silent ninja didn't even have to look at him to senses it.

"It's nothing to worry about. My subordinates are acting up a little, that's all."

"You mean them spying on us."

"You knew."

"You didn't? They weren't being that discreet."

Sasuke just left it at Fuma being a legendary ninja. Not that he was distracted by all of Fuma's naked flesh...Oh, shit. They saw him ogling Fuma. Well, there wasn't much of anything he could do about it now.

"Move your feet," Sasuke swatted at Fuma to make room on the couch. Fuma complied enough for Sasuke to sit down before he laid his feet back down. This time his legs resting across Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke looked up to say something to find Fuma smirking at him, green eyes boring into his. He found himself blushing, and looking away instead of saying something.

The position was overly domestic, especially with Fuma in a kimono that was normally used for relaxing. It left parts of his upper legs exposed. He kept his eyes away from the skin. It wasn't long until he almost curled on Sasuke's lap. His even breathing was what signaled him that he was asleep, so he wasn't tempting him on purpose.

He was stuck until Fuma woke up. It wouldn't have been so bad if Fuma wasn't so fidgety. It wasn't long until he found himself all but cuddling Fuma, who had positioned himself to be sitting in his lap and tucking his head under Sasuke's chin. For some reason he stilled after that. Who would have thought that Fuma was a cuddle-er. He relaxed into the side of the couch letting Fuma rest all of his weight on him.

He sighed hearing his ninjas snicker at him. He paid it no mind, finding himself wandering off to sleep as well. It wasn't until sometime around noon that he woke up with Fuma still sound asleep.

It made since that after what happened last night, that the other man would still be a bit drowsy. He tried to shift him out of his lap without waking him up, but every time he moved he received a whine of protest.

That's right. The great Legendary Ninja, Fuma Kotaro, whined. It was actually kind of funny until Fuma clung to him, holding the front of his shirt in a tight fist so he really couldn't move this time. It was kind of cute that Fuma had to cuddle something in order to feel comfort, then again, it could just mean that he'd come home from some nightmare of a mission.

Glancing back down at the sleeping man, he didn't appear to look troubled at all. If anything he was completely at ease. Sasuke smiled moving the hair away from Fuma's face to better see him. The other ninja woke up at the touch, he was a ninja after all, the smallest things could wake him.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Fuma didn't say anything; he only stretched a bit deciding that it was a good time to move a bit anyway. He slipped partly off of Sasuke's lap still leaving his lower thigh resting there.

Sasuke watched him, wanting to smack himself for staring so openly. Fuma raised an eyebrow at him when he caught the more than friendly look.

"It's nothing," Sasuke said though he wasn't able to change his expression. He couldn't explain why he moved a bit forwards, but he did. He wrapped his arm around Fuma's back bringing him closer.

Fuma's jade eyes were darting around as if trying to figure out what was going on. Sasuke kissed him gently, leaving him room to back out if he wanted to. Fuma kissed him back draping his arms around Sasuke's shoulder.

It was simple and sweet, nothing more than the touch of skin to skin. Fuma smiled at him when they broke apart before planting a kiss on Sasuke's forehead and proceeding to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yukimura was oddly cheerful the next week. He had gotten back from another trip to Oshu.

"I have excellent news," Yukimura beamed at his ninja friend who was currently lounging in a tree, neglecting most of his duties today, choosing instead to delegate them to the rest of his ninja corp.

"What is it dana?"

"Masamune isn't with that fifthly pirate," he grinned, "I guess that Chosokabe had a love hate relationship with Mori. It's hard to explain."

"Ah, I see. How did Masamune take this?"

"He didn't seem too different while I was there. He was the one who told me about it, if anything he seemed..." Yukimura sighed, "Okay, he was upset, and I felt bad that he was unhappy while I was so joyous. We spent most of our time in his chambers than we did sparing, but it was kind of nice. He talked to me about things he wouldn't even dare to tell Kojuro."

"So, you think he likes you back?"

Yukimura gave him a confused puppy look, "Of course he does. We may be rivals but we are also friends..."

"Forget it," Sasuke cut him off. He thought that Yukimura had finally been able to understand what he had been feeling. He may have been hoping for too much.

"Why have you been taking so many missions," Yukimura asked out of the blue, "Shingen said that today is the first day you've taken a break in a while."

"Ah, that," Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to worry Yukimura, nor did he want to tell him that after kissing the legendary ninja and that he was too scared to face the other man. It wasn't that Fuma didn't except his feelings, but it was something new for him and he didn't know how he should go about it.

"You should take some time off."

"That's fine dana really, I can handle myself."

"I order you too take at least a week off to make up for the week of work you've put in," Yukimura said. Sasuke was after all under Yukimura's control. Actually the whole Sanada ninja corps was, but he tended to let them do their own thing.

"Yukimura you can't just..."

"I can, and I did. You can't wear yourself down Sasuke. Take a break."

~.~.~.~.~

By the time Sasuke got home he was more so sulking than he was mad. He knew that Yukimura was doing what he was doing because he was concerned for his safety. But what his master didn't understand was that he was trying to avoid dealing with certain matters.

"You're home," Fuma's voice sounded surprise, "I thought you had another mission."

"Yukimura gave me the week off," Sasuke said trying to escape to his room.

"That's good, you've been working really hard lately," Fuma said pinning Sasuke with his gaze, "If it's costing too much for me to stay I can always just..."

"What," Sasuke was confused before it finally clicked. Fuma thought that he was taking extra missions so he could afford to keep him around, "That's not it," he clarified, "There were just some missions that I thought would be best if I went myself instead of sending someone else," he lied.

"Still," Fuma handed him a wad of cash, "For letting me stay the past few months."

"You don't have to."

Fuma rolled his eyes, "Just take it."

Sasuke accepted the money though he would just sneak it back to Fuma when he was sleeping.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that you've been avoiding me," Fuma said, "If it's about last week, you were the one who started that."

"That's not it. Look Fuma..."

"It's Kotaro."

"What?"

"I feel like we've been through this before. Fuma is my sir name, Kotaro is my first name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kotaro, I didn't mean to offend you. I've just been busy; I'm not trying to avoid you."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"Did I?"

Fuma just rolled his eyes, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how often he did that but he didn't know because of the stupid helmet that Fuma is always wearing. He ignored the look Fuma's following gaze as he moved to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Oh, yeah, that Yukimura kid stopped by a little while ago," Fuma said, "He said he forgot to tell you that he was taking another trip to Oshu. That kids like a love sick puppy."

Sasuke sighed, sure Yukimura was technically his boss and he shouldn't speak poorly of him, he couldn't help but agree. Hopefully Yukimura would figure it out before Masamune did, or Kojuro. He shivered at the thought of what the right eye would do if he found out that something may be threatening his precious Botenmura's innocence.

However, Yukimura didn't tell him to come along on this trip meaning that the young tiger would go on his own.

It was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fuma's presence had become even more ominous whenever he entered the house. Sasuke would get a sickening feeling in his stomach, and he felt compelled to keep his armor on at all times when they were together. That included whenever they were in the house. If Fuma noticed he didn't say anything.

So what else is new?

I had actually been a long time since Fuma spoke a word to him at this point.

"I think he's mad at me," Sasuke admitted when he was talking with Kasuga. She was on a trip from Echigo and decided to stop by.

"What makes you say that?"

"He hasn't talked to me in a while and he's taking missions more often than he normally does."

"Whoever is paying him might be sending him out a lot. It probably has nothing to do with you. Why are you so concerned anyways? You got him to settle down in Takada your mission is over."

"It's complicated."

The blond gave him a sideways glance, "Did you guys become friends or something. I heard through some of my own ninja's that you and Fuma are "involved" but I figured you would have told me if that was the case."

"I think he likes me. I can never be sure with him. I mean, he let me kiss him so you think that would mean something, but for some reason it likes he wants nothing to do with me, and then he had the nerve to say that I'm the one avoiding him."

Kasuga was giving him a look between uncaring and surprised, "So you are together?"

"Yes and No. I'm not really sure. Like I said he's been taking a lot of mission's lately and..."

"Weren't you taking double loads of missions last month?" she cut him off.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. Think about it. He's a ninja, if you got him mad he's going to be passive aggressive about it."

"You think he's doing what I did to him."

"It's a logical answer. Though it is only a matter of time before instinct takes over," she pondered.

"What instinct."

"Fuma is a mercenary. He's been known to kill his employer once he's been paid. If you made him mad..." she let Sasuke finish the rest of the thought.

"He wouldn't. He's not an animal. He has a sense of moral values."

"I heard that he was desensitized before he was six years old in order to become the heart less killer he is, and that was over a hundred years ago. According to the legend."

Sasuke shook his head remembering what Fuma had told him about the way his family kept of the act of appearing to be one age-less person. Still, she had a point. Fuma never spoke about when he was younger but everyone had heard about the intense training that he supposedly went though over hundreds of years ago.

"I know he wouldn't," Sasuke declared.

"Whatever. If that's not the case than you should try doing that think called, talking with him?"

Easier said than done.

It was like Fuma wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Now he was going to have to rely on his skills in order to catch him. Which, as previously mentioned, is easier said than done.

Fuma was more like a ghost. You think you see him and when you turn to take a second look he's already gone. There were very few points in time when he made a sound to indicate that he was breathing, much less a foot fall.

Just as he was concocting a master plan to catch Fuma the person he was thinking about enter the home, rather loudly. He was caked in mud, much like the night Sasuke ended up taking care of him. This time, however, he was walking perfectly fine on his own.

He abandoned his dirty helmet in the hallway by the door and whipped his mud caked bangs from in front of his eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line letting Sasuke know to tread lightly.

"What happened?"

"Matsunaga," Kotaro said, "I'm going to go take a shower," he said starting to strip as he walked. It wasn't  
long until Sasuke could hear the water running in the bathroom. He heard something stumble and almost fall in the shower. He had a feeling Fuma was fine but he went to check on him anyways.

"Kotaro," he learned that the other man liked it better when he referred to him by his given name since he told him what it was, "Are you okay?" he opened the bathroom door.

He paused seeing the fresh cuts on Fuma's back. Even though Fuma was a ninja, he was too good for anyone to touch him. It was the reason that Sasuke was rendered speechless at the sight of them.

"What happened?"

Fuma made a hand motion that told him to leave.

"I'm not going until you tell me what happened."

Fuma sighed, "You know how you have to do what your employer says?"

"Yeah."

"Put two and two together."

"Matsunaga did this? For what reason?"

"Get out."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, "You'll tell me later right?"

No answer came.

Sasuke really wanted to talk to Fuma about what he had seen, but he had a feeling that Fuma didn't feel the same. He decided on going to bed and worrying about it in the morning. Just when he was starting to fall asleep there was a sudden presence next to him. He knew better than to say anything. He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He wants to be with Kotaro.

He decided that was what has been bothering him the whole time. He could no longer deny the growing affection he had for the other ninja. He loved the conversations that only he was allowed with him, and he loved just being around him. The problem was telling him this. From the discussion they had a few days ago, it sounded like Fuma wanted the same thing but he couldn't be sure.

He would deal with it later. Right now he was waiting at the boarded of his land to make sure that his little lord made it back home safely. Yukimura decided to go off on his again to see Masamune and had stayed longer than he said he would. He sent a messenger bird to at least say he would be staying longer.

By the time the tiger arrived he was all but glowing. The innocent ora he usually carried about him was no longer there. Sasuke smirked having a good idea as to what happened.

"Did you have good time, Master?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Masamune and I spent a lot of time together," Yukimura beamed.

"What did you guys do?" Sasuke asked hoping to embarrass the younger man.

"It would be shameful for me to speak of such deeds without Masamune's consent."

"You don't call him sama anymore."

"No, he said it was too formal for the relationship we are in."

"And what kind is that?"

"You already know," Yukimura rolled his eye.

"Dana! Guess you're not our little virgin flower anymore."

"W-what, No we didn't get that far. We only kissed, once. We're taking things slow."

"Ahhh, ever the gentle men."

"How's Fuma," Yukimura asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good. I think."

"Why are you questioning it?"

"Grown up things you wouldn't understand," Sasuke chided patting him on the head.

"So you aren't dating?"

"Don't worry about it," he waved him off, "Anyway, Shingen is waiting for you to report back so you should head over to see him."

"You're going to hang out with Fuma."

Sasuke didn't answer as he teleported away. By the time he got home Kotaro was already coming home from a mission. There was blood splatter on his clothes and helmet. They were both ninjas so it wasn't unusual to see some sort of blood on them.

"What would it take for me to join Takada?" Kotaro asked taking his helmet off then the gloves. He obviously wanted to get out of his solid clothes.

"No much. Yukimura is the one in charge of the ninja corps. I would just have to talk to him to get you put on the pay role. As for missions, I'm in charge of that rotation so...why do you suddenly want to work for Takada?"

"I killed Matsunaga, I need a new source of income."

"You can't kill Yukimura," Sasuke said firmly.

"I don't plan on it. My loyalty stays with the clan I work for, not my random employers."

"You do know that part of this deal is that you can't work for anyone else."

"I know."

"You're willing to settle down that quickly?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Sorry, sorry," Sasuke apologized mockingly, "So you're staying in Takada? Why here? I'm sure that other places have been offering you higher amount than what we could give you."

"They have. I was thinking of going with Oshu. The One-Eyed Dragon was willing to pay a pretty hefty price, but I've been here long enough I've all but made a home here," Kotaro explained, "Why do you ask? Do you want me to leave?"

"W-what? No, it's just the opposite really."

Kotaro smiled, "I'm going to go shower," he announced before mounting the stairs.

Sasuke sighed falling onto the couch. That really didn't go the way he had planned. If anything it seemed like Fuma had more control of the conversation and was steering it the way he wanted it to go. Maybe he's just wasn't ready for the kind of commitment Sasuke was going to propose. They would have to take this one step at a time.

On the bright side, during the evening meal Shingen announced that there was an alliance forming between them and Oshu, despite Oshu's claims to never forming an alliance. Sasuke thought it was a good time to also tell them that Fuma was joining the Takada ninja corps.

"That's good," Shingen nodded patting Sasuke on the back, "With another strong ninja in the clan the rest of the world is sure to fall under Takada rule."

"Will Master-Kotaro be joining us for dinner then," Yukimura asked excitedly.

"You call him Master but not me?" Sasuke sigh, "I doubt it. He doesn't like being around people."

Yukimura looked disappointed. He had yet to meet the new recruit that Sasuke had been gushing over for, oh so long, and he was really looking forwards to finally seeing him.

"Don't get so down about it," Sasuke patted him on the back, "I hardly ever see him myself, and he lives with me."

"He'll have to report to me at some point or another," Yukimura reassured himself. After all, he was the actual leader of the Sanada ninja corps.

Sasuke got back to find Kotaro already in his bed. He ignored it for the moment as he changed into something more comfortable for sleeping. He slid in next to the other man careful not to wake him. Kotaro snuggled up next to him snoring softly. Sasuke smiled down at him.

Maybe they were really together but neither of them had announced it. Fuma is a silent mercenary. It would make since that he expected Sasuke to just know that they were together. Though he could be wrong by assuming things like this. If he made the wrong advances thinking they were together, he ended up dead if he over stepped.

He sighed pulling Kotaro closer.

He would have to ask him right out.

~.~.~.~.~

"What are we," Sasuke thought it was a good idea to ask around the time when they should be eating breakfast.

Kotaro looked at him like he was stupid, "You really shouldn't have to ask something like that."

"W-wait, is that a yes?" Sasuke followed Fuma as he moved around the kitchen about to leave.

Kotaro didn't answer at first mumbling something about Sasuke being an idiot, "Do you know why I joined Takada?"

"What does this have to do with anything I just asked?"

"After the Hojo was taken out I ended up working for Matsunaga. When I wasn't collecting some random object for him, or setting traps for him to make a getaway, I was his play thing. I hadn't actually suffered an injury since my childhood, when I trained for my spot in the Hojo corps. He got off on hurting me and belittling me."

"So the scars..."

"Yeah, that was him. I left because I didn't think that it made scene to work for someone who was going to purposely hurt me, when I had you here willing to take me in without wanting to harm me."

Sasuke was touched but, "So...we are together?"

Kotaro closed the space between them in a kiss, "Yes we are, if you want to be."

"Okay then," Sasuke smiled wrapping his arms around Kotaro's waist. He kissed him again, this time conveying the passion and love that he had for him. Kotaro kissed him back, trying to say that he felt the same.

Fin

**Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar. I started edited this late. I'm going to bed now…**


End file.
